ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
R／B Crystals
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= The are the collectible items in Ultraman R/B. When not in use, they are stored in the R/B Crystal Holder and/or R/B Crystal Collection Case. History Pre-Ultraman R/B A long time ago, Grigio and her brothers climbed up the Warrior's Peak of Planet O-50, where they received the Gyros and R/B Crystals. 1300 years ago, Grigio (as Grigio Bone) alongside Ultraman Blu and Ultraman Rosso crashed down towards Earth after being defeated by Reugosite. The Ultras dispersed into R/B Crystals and left their sister behind, who mourned over their deaths. Ultraman R/B In modern times, the crystals are used by Katsumi Minato and Isami Minato, the human hosts of the aforementioned Ultras, and Makoto Aizen himself, who is plotting against the heroes. The crystals of Ultraman and Belial were shown to be in the hands of Saki Mitsurugi, who later gives them to Asahi Minato. Although Katsumi and Isami previously failed to harness the crystals' power while fighting Grigio King, they were able to do so during the rematch and transform into Ultraman Ruebe via the Kiwami Crystal. Although Mio Minato suceeded in sealing Reugosite into a R/B Crystal, Saki claimed the crystal while revealing her intentions of summoning Reugosite to destroy it alongside herself and the Earth. Reugosite’s crystal activates itself after Ruebe was defeated by Grigio Regina, cancelling out Saki's transformation and assume its true form via Saki's Gyro. Once Asahi realized her origins being the embodiment of the Makoto Crystal, she transformed into it after defending her brothers and they finally destroyed Reugosite via the Shin Vortex Buster. Functions Each crystals function differently according to its power containment: *Ultra: The R/B Crystals that contain the powers of Ultra Warriors allow Rosso and Blu to access different forms based on elemental powers. Additionally, they can also channel the crystals' powers through their R/B Sluggers. For this to work, the Minato brothers need to flip its horns based on their Ultramen counterparts. In certain cases however, there are crystals which that yield different results upon activation. One such example being the Orb Origin Crystal, which transforms into the Orb Ring NEO. The R/B Crystal can be used to summon its corresponding representative Ultra Warrior, as seen with Tiga in Ultra Heroes Expo 2018's stageshow. *Kaiju: These crystals so far only representing the embodiment of a Kaiju. Through the Gyro, they can either be summoned or transformed from their user. A summoned Kaiju would only be regressed to their crystals should they be defeated or commanded to retreat, whereas transformed version allows their user to revert at will. Makoto shows no necessity to flip the crystals' horns, since he is not an Ultraman by natural means. Attributes Each Ultra and Kaiju R/B crystal has an attribute unique to itself, which symbolizes their association with their respective elements. For a full list, please see R／B Crystals/List of Crystals. Known existing Crystals Ultras *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman Zero *Ultraseven *Ultraman X *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Orb **Spacium Zeperion **Orb Origin *Ultraman Victory *Ultraman *Ultraman Belial *Kiwami Crystal *New Generation Heroes Crystal *Makoto Crystal Kaiju *Grigio Bone *Black King *Red King *Gue-Basser *Tyrant *Gargorgon *Mecha Gomora *Horoboros *Bezelb *Gubila *Grigio King *Neronga *King Joe *Grand King Megalos *Grigio Regina *Reugosite Other *Blank crystal Trivia *The R/B Crystals' outer frame resembles both Rosso and Blu's Color Timers. *The damaged Orb Origin Crystal's outer frame resembles the X Devizer after being struck by Zaigorg's red lightning beam. *It's worth noting, that the crystals which depict pictures of their respective Ultra Warriors don't actually contain the Ultra's powers. This is in contrast to the former New Generation items. *Unlike most other R/B Crystals, the Kiwami Crystal only has the face of Ruebe instead of an entire upper body shot. The horns are also folded forwards instead of backwards, which form the entire face while hiding the kanji for Kiwami. **The Kiwami Crystal has the face of Ultraman Ruebe on the back of its middle horn and his name written in the language of M78 on the back of the side horns. *Exclusively in the ''Ultraman R/B'' novel, crystals depicting monsters are called . On this wiki, they are not given a separate page due to them not being called those in-show or in merhandise, unlike the Kaiju Cards and Kaiju Capsules before them. id:Kristal R／B ms:Kristal R／B Category:Items Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultra Items Category:Crystals Category:Series Collectibles Category:McGuffins